Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
Description of Related Art
In a case in which a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery is mounted and used in a vehicle, high input and output characteristics and a large battery capacity are required to achieve high performance of the vehicle. In order to respond to the above requirement, one may conceive of increasing the ratios of the weigh and the volume of a power generating element occupying the battery outer package.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2016-119210 (Patent Document 1) describes a square secondary battery in which a first area of a positive electrode collector is disposed near and parallel to a sealing body, and in which two second areas of the positive electrode collector extend from both sides of the first area towards the two lateral sides of the power generating element in the thickness direction.
Furthermore, a positive electrode core body exposed portion is formed at an end portion of the positive electrode plate constituting the power generating element, and the two second areas are connected to the positive electrode core body exposed portion by welding.